


拉面

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	拉面

半夜迷迷糊糊往旁边一摸。冰凉的。  
焉栩嘉一下子醒了，床的另一侧早没了人，拖鞋还在。赵磊走之前还把枕头塞在他臂弯，营造出还在睡的样子。坐在床上，焉栩嘉摸着柔软光滑的枕套，哭笑不得。

想了想，套了件外套，迈着轻步去了一楼。意料之中，站在楼梯口就闻到了泡面的香味。暖黄色灯光下，赵磊穿着白T恤，蝴蝶骨间的凹陷映出一片阴影。心情好像不错，小声的哼着歌，身体随着小幅度摇摆。  
好像又瘦了，焉栩嘉皱眉。

尽管动作不能更小心，赵磊好像还是感知到了什么，转过身，齿间还咬着筷子。“嘉嘉醒啦？”目光没过多停留，又去摆弄他那一锅东西：“醒了也不许吃，夜宵吃了你明天一定肿的厉害。早知道不煮啦，又弄醒你……”  
焉栩嘉没说话，从背后环住赵磊纤细的腰肢，下巴搭在对方肩上，对着耳朵吹气。  
“痒。”赵磊蜷缩起来。白天总要顾及许多，想碰触的欲望全转化为夜晚的粘腻。他总觉得焉栩嘉还小，对这些纵容得厉害。“撒娇也不给你吃。”  
“我不吃。”焉栩嘉有一下没一下吸吮着赵磊后颈的皮肉，“怎么又不穿拖鞋？”手臂轻轻一抬，赵磊就不由得往后迈了两步，脚踩在焉栩嘉的拖鞋上。“热死啦，用不着穿拖鞋。”煮面的人挣脱不开，索性就这么站着。  
这么静静呆了一会，焉栩嘉看着升腾的水雾，一只手从对方宽大的下摆探进去，熟练地揉捏小小的茱萸。另一只顺着肩膀滑到指尖。抽出筷子，拉着赵磊的手往自己下身摸去。肿胀的部位在宽大运动裤遮掩下也翘起可观的一块，赵磊一颤：“你怎么…”  
“不知道。难受。”焉栩嘉也不知道自己怎么了，明明是见过无数次的场景，他却感到从未有的兴奋。  
和难以抑制的性欲。  
赵磊小声叹气，关了火，抓住焉栩嘉不停摩挲他腕骨的手指。

“坐那里。”

染了无数次依然质感良好的头发，触感柔顺。焉栩嘉用了些力拽紧，让紧埋在自己腿间的头抬起些来。比起快感，他更喜欢看赵磊温顺跪着的样子。  
赵磊努力的用嘴吞吐着青筋爆起的巨物，可尺寸对他来讲依然过于庞大。他坐直，抬眼看着靠在餐桌边的弟弟。焉栩嘉揉搓他泛红的眼角，没有暂停的意思。  
那就是要继续。  
赵磊深呼吸，选择换种方式。舌尖舔弄已经开始吐露晶莹体液的马眼，双手揉捏着下面的睾丸。  
还是不行。龟头兴奋的冒出更多液体，毫无泄出的意思。赵磊心里默默吐槽焉栩嘉异人天赋，狠了心想要把柱体吞的更深些。在那之前，下巴被捏紧。  
被迫仰头看着站立的人，赵磊眼中染上难得一见的疑惑。  
焉栩嘉擦掉他嘴边粘上的白浊和津液，又揉捏对方红热的耳珠。俯下身的时候赵磊不自觉闭眼，轻柔的吻落在嘴角。  
下一秒被抓住拽起，天旋地转。

桌面与骨头毫无阻力相撞，赵磊痛呼出声，混乱之间指甲在焉栩嘉脖子上划出一道红痕。心底一惊，想仔细检查，又因为不知所谓被扯入荒唐情事生出火气，索性扭头。焉栩嘉完全没在意，掐住赵磊的双颊，在嘟起的唇珠上亲了又亲。“看我。”  
赵磊回想焉栩嘉什么时候变成现在这种说一不二的模样，下意识遵从着指令望向身上人的眼睛。  
欲念、炽热、掠夺。唯一不变的，映出的倒影永远是自己。  
赵磊抓紧焉栩嘉的袖子，放软语气：“回…嗯…回房间好不好。套子，没有套子和润滑。”  
焉栩嘉和没听到他的话一样，一边磨咬他的锁骨，一边从裤兜里掏出一样东西。  
艹，他什么时候拿的润滑。赵磊睁大了眼睛。  
“不想用套子。洗澡我帮你弄。”焉栩嘉对着他笑弯了眉眼，好像和十四岁时冲他要糖没什么两样。  
内裤不知道什么时候被脱掉，掺着滑腻的膏状物，后穴被探入一个指节。太紧了。  
焉栩嘉将赵磊腰抬高，凑到人耳边：“哥哥太紧了，放松点。”赵磊咬着后牙，尽力将后穴打开：“滚蛋…你他妈躺这里…嗯啊。”焉栩嘉突然加了一根手指，露出恶劣的笑容：“哥哥小声一点。其他人被吵醒了怎么办。”赵磊后知后觉偌大的房子里还有九个人，红着眼颤抖着用双手捂紧嘴。焉栩嘉奖励一般，用拇指抚摸他腰侧软肉。赵磊总觉得奇怪，看过的不多片子里，其他男人都精虫上脑似的提枪就干，焉栩嘉却喜爱探寻他身上每一处隐秘之处。  
很快他就没精力去想这些了。敏感点若有若无被戳弄，快感如潮水到了临界点又退回。很快受不了这种折磨，赵磊摸索着搭上焉栩嘉作恶的手臂：“进来吧。进来好不好。”得到满意的回答，焉栩嘉将手指拿出来，把手指上晶莹淫靡的液体蹭在对方小腹上。  
“你说的。”

赵磊被顶的快要滑出桌子，再被掐住脚腕拽回。凸起点被狠狠撞击上，不给人喘息的机会。捂住嘴的手没了力气，无力垂在一旁随着动作晃着。赵磊只能紧紧咬住下嘴唇，避免呻吟声在空旷客厅回响。视线里能看见的只有房顶的水晶灯，映射出模糊不清的，他的样子。羞耻地避开眼睛。  
“说了要看我。”焉栩嘉又狠狠一顶。“也说了要小声一点。”额头顶上对方的，被汗打湿的头发有点扎人。赵磊只是温柔的，用手拨弄开，露出精致眉眼。  
接着，低头咬了咬对方喉结。  
焉栩嘉身下动作一顿，掐住髋骨的手又紧了几分。“赵磊你……”赵磊装作一副什么都不懂的模样，脚趾蹭着焉栩嘉的小腿，含含糊糊避开回应。  
“你可别后悔。”

狂风骤雨。  
手指紧紧扣住桌沿，棱角硌得人发痛。口唇被作弄的人捂紧，不需再担忧被人发现。赵磊在这种窒息感里，屈辱地发觉自己更加的兴奋。紧闭着眼依然抑制不住因快感而流出的泪水，眼前只有晃动的橘红色。然而在这种快感里，他只能碰触到冰凉的木板。心坠的很深，拉扯不住。赵磊让焉栩嘉抱住自己，又因为呼吸困难而无法说出口。挣扎着想要搂住焉栩嘉的臂膀，意外发现已经比他想象的还要宽阔。刺激与失落双重夹击，终于忍不住呜咽出声。身下猛烈的动作一停，变得轻柔细腻，唇齿间重获呼吸。  
焉栩嘉闻去赵磊眼角的泪水，打开对方握成的拳，搭在自己背上。赵磊小心顺着脊骨抚摸，那里因为用力而突起，汗珠滑进手心里。“为什么哭呢。我在的啊。”  
赵磊没办法回答，只能胡乱寻找对方背上可以支撑的位置。“嘶——”大约指甲又划到哪里，不用睁眼也能想象到那个人皱着眉头的样子。双手被牵住越过头顶，手腕被扼住。  
身下的撞击感更加猛烈。

“一起。”他听见焉栩嘉说。  
共赴高潮。

无论是被抱到浴室清理，还是再回房间，赵磊已经累的再无暇顾及。只有陷入柔软织物时，他迷迷糊糊靠近身边唯一的热源搂紧。

一夜好梦。


End file.
